Wish to Believe
by Younger P
Summary: "Don't give up until it's over!" Such inspiring words, was it really a wonder why Serena wanted to follow Ash? Inspired by a scene in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. (Somewhat) Thanksgiving-related One-shot. AmourShipping Fluff, AshxSerena, SatoSere.


**Hey, all! **

**I actually meant to publish this sometime after the American/English airing of **_**Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction**_**, but of course I got wrapped in other school projects. This piece is simply pure fluff meant for the holidays. And yes, I'm also aware of the "date" episode for **_**XY**_**. (I'm also surprised on how the writers were that bold in putting that word in an episode title.) That, along with the other episodes feature new Pokémon, a Gym battle and Serena's first Showcase, and more character and plot development should be very interesting to look forward to…**

* * *

><p><em>X Years ago…<em>

As far as Serena was concerned, she did not want to attend Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp all the way in the Kanto region. Her mother, Grace, was an active Rhyhorn Racer that competed throughout many regions despite them having settled in the Kalos region. Of course, her traveling around as part of her career meant finding ways to teach and help Serena in growing up in order to help her decide what she would want to do for her future.

And with Professor Oak hosting around this time a Pokémon Summer Camp, which was widely recommended by many parents and children that aspired to become Pokémon Trainers upon coming to age, Grace felt her child would benefit from learning more about Pokémon firsthand by sending her there. Unfortunately, Serena did not have the same idea or mindset as her mother did.

To put it simply, she was rather shy and withdrawn as a child, unable to make lasting friendships or confide in others because of how often she and Grace traveled for the Rhyhorn Races as well as not getting the necessary learning experience to interact with others properly at her tender age. It also did not help her personal growth that her mother wanted her to follow in her rough footsteps in becoming a Rhyhorn Racer, especially after her first time getting on her Rhyhorn. That hard fall on the dirty ground was already traumatizing enough without the additional cuts and bruises adding to the pain after being thrown off. It had been too much for her to take in, which was why she attempted to rebel against practice every time Grace called her in. However, it would have been in vain in going against her mother as she did not even know what she wanted and didn't take such things seriously. She was still a child, after all.

Little Serena was sure the whole week at the Pokémon Summer Camp would've been the most miserable memory she would carry on from her young life.

It seemed that way in the beginning with her reclusive personality contrasting the bright excitement many campers her age displayed at the opening ceremonies. Unable to face the other children or even hold conversations of what she wanted to be when she was older as she heard many dreams being discussed such as becoming Champion of the Pokémon League or Top Coordinator, she kept to herself and played along the camp activities without uttering a single peep, masking herself underneath her large straw hat.

It went from bad to worse during one particular activity in the middle of the week, in which everyone had scattered off, leaving Serena in the same state as her heart was: lost and alone. Traveling in a forest neighboring the campsite, she cried out desperately for someone's help, but instead wound up crying in sheer despondency after getting a bruised knee as a result of being startled by a Poliwag. No matter how much she pleaded or how many times she wished, she got no response or answer from the surrounding forest.

"… _I didn't even want to come to this camp._"

That short, whispered phrase both conveyed and admitted her weaknesses. Her inability to remain steadfast and her insecurity wrought by her secluded personality weighed her down heavily, having been unable to find the help or guidance needed to overcome them. She was as delicate as her cute little sun dress. Serena just wanted this whole nightmare called life to end.

She just wanted to cry in her hopelessness.

It soon became the last thing she wanted to do when _he_ walked into her life.

A young boy with messy raven-black hair came in looking for the Poliwag that scared her. She recognized his face and voice from the opening ceremonies as one of the most enthusiastic participants in the Pokémon Summer Camp, sometimes getting into escalating arguments with Professor Oak's grandson. But unlike that rather obnoxious know-it-all, there was something about this brown-eyed boy that made him more approachable despite him being just as loud.

Instead of resuming the activity, he made it a point to tend to her knee and help her back to camp. Serena was certainly touched by his kindness, but what he did before helping her back on her feet was sharing a phrase that she never knew that she would take into her heart for the rest of her life.

"_Don't give up until it's over!_"

Even with the stinging pain from her knee, she found new strength to stand again when her plea for someone to help her came true. The boy, named Ash, had planted the seed that would sprout her new outlook on life despite her current circumstances. People say at times that a small and simple act can have great and lasting consequences in the future.

This would be a unique case for that saying.

After her subsequent rescue and treatment from the camp nurse, Serena felt a lot better about herself. But more importantly, she wished to repay that boy for the great act of compassion he gave her. There was truth in his words that she still had the rest of her life to look forward to something to become passionate about. She still remembered Ash's example of his wanting to become a Pokémon Master at the beginning of camp.

A good place to start becoming passionate over something would be starting with the one that finally gave her the chance to recognize that life can be meaningful by her own hands. Without a doubt, Serena became drawn to him.

She wouldn't deny her feelings when confronted on it, but she wasn't really open about it either. Serena developed what would be considered a major crush on the boy named Ash. Because of this, in addition to her originally shy personality, she was unable to confront him about their meeting for the remainder of the week of the Pokémon Summer Camp. Despite finally opening up to other girls her age since her incident in the forest, she still couldn't come up with a proper way of introducing herself to Ash despite being with him in some of the camp's activities. Bravery and boldness were things completely new to her.

Some of her new female friends commented on how cute they would look if they ever became a couple. But even as Ash overheard their giggles and conversations, much to Serena's overstated mortification, his notable trait of being oblivious to things pertaining to romance left him in the dark. This, of course, warranted much laughter from the children that understood Serena's one-sided affection, as well as a mix of relief and disappointment from the little honey-blond-haired girl herself.

Despite failing in getting Ash's attention, Serena forced herself to live close to his words, to never give up until the very end. Sadly, it was the end of the week and the end of the Pokémon Summer Camp. She was unable to spend any time in developing any sort of relationship with Ash as his time was monopolized by Professor Oak's grandson, his half friend and half rival, Gary, while she was taken in and comforted by her new friends.

The night and closing festivities for the Pokémon Summer Camp had ended and everyone had retired to their tents, divided into the boy's side and the girl's side. After all the fun and excitement had earlier, everyone had passed out into a peaceful slumber. But there was that one Kalos native that was still awake, staring up to the wrinkled ceiling of the girls' tent.

Serena felt herself relapsing to her forlorn self, the one that gave up so easily when trouble reared its awful head. She had been unable to connect with the boy that rescued her childhood. The boy from Pallet Town with such childlike innocence and fiery heart that desired great things, it felt like it wasn't a surprise to her that she couldn't measure up to him. He deserved someone as great as he was, who didn't give up so easily and who wasn't such a crybaby when faced with difficulty. Someone that wasn't her, in short.

But she decided that if she ever wanted to be happy, she needed to change for the better. She needed to act and stand up for herself, even if it meant disregarding the camp rules for staying up late and sneaking out of her tent after hours. It just so happened that she did so, sneaking past even the guard Pokémon that protected the campsite. She wanted to see Ash one more time before she and her mother flew back to the Kalos region early tomorrow morning.

Serena wanted closure at the very least if she wasn't going to see him again for the rest of her life.

Right as she snuck over to the boys' tent, a ruffling sound emerged from the opening flap. Serena fled behind a nearby large rock upon panic, hoping that it wasn't a camp counselor. Instead, it was the boy that she wanted to see stepping outside for some fresh air. Dressed in his casual attire, he stretched his arms out before looking around to make sure the coast was clear.

Serena silently followed Ash as he wandered off to a river that was fortunately nearby the campsite. She couldn't believe her luck as it was just her and Ash by the river. However, he didn't know that she was close by, hiding behind every rock and tree that was close to him. Ash then found a large rock to settle down on. Serena mentally prepared herself to make a move, taking slow and deep breaths to calm herself while making sure that she did not alert him of her presence prematurely. It would be quite the awkward encounter if she mistimed her appearance.

She took her tentative step from behind her hiding rock when she heard the raven-black-haired boy give off a big sigh. Out of panic, she pulled her leg back and slightly peeked on top to see what was going on.

"This year at Professor Oak's Summer Camp was the best one yet," Ash sighed, staring up to the starry night sky. "It's too bad it's already ending, but time to move on."

There was no one else with him, as far as Serena observed. Who could he be talking to? Was he just musing out loud? There was nothing wrong with that as Serena would admit to talking to herself during insecure moments.

"I learned a lot for my future journey and had lots of fun in camp," Ash continued, kicking along the rock's side. "I even got to help out someone a few days ago. She seemed nice, but it's too bad I couldn't get to know her." Serena felt her ears perk up. She was sure that he was reflecting on the time that he met her a few days ago. She unconsciously hid her head lower behind the rock as the redness of her bashful blush had spread throughout her whole face. "Oh, well… With so many things I learned here, there's just no way I can sleep, not with my dream to become a Pokémon Master now clear in my head."

So it looked like he could not get some sleep either, but unlike Serena, it was for an entirely different reason. Where she wanted to be with him before she left Kanto, he was too excited to go to bed, too eager to live out his dream. He wanted to become ten already.

"Mom taught me that nothing you experience is pointless as long as you can learn something from it," Ash said to himself, leaning back on the rock on his hands. "And that's what I plan to do when I get older and get my first Pokémon. I _will_ be the very best like no one ever was!"

Serena continued observing from behind her rock with a fond smile. She also couldn't help but feel a bit envious of Ash having a mother that taught and guided him so well. It sounded like she was very attentive of him and made sure he turned out well despite not knowing his past herself. Nonetheless, she continued to fawn over him.

The honey-blond-haired girl then noticed Ash sitting up quickly to clasp his hands together and bow his head low. A bright flash of light had occurred so quickly from the heavens above that Serena had just realized a shooting star had passed overhead. What were the chances of that happening now?

She deduced that Ash followed that myth of wishing upon a shooting star. It certainly made him look cuter in her eyes than before as she also had a fascination for that superstition. She rested her upper body on the rock, observing him with immeasurable, innocent admiration. Her blue eyes sparkled like the stars above as she watched the young boy make his wish. She had no doubt he was making a wish for a great start for his future Pokémon journey.

Once he had finished, he got up and quickly went back to the campsite. Serena remained in her spot until Ash was long gone before heading towards the place he sat by the calm Kanto river. Though she missed her chance to be with him, she thought of the next best thing to do before returning to the campsite. She began to contemplate into her whole experience from the Pokémon Summer Camp, thinking back to how much and how quickly her life could turn around from one single moment. If she couldn't maintain contact with that brown-eyed boy, the least Serena knew she could do now was to learn from his example.

From the corner of her eye, she caught sight of another shooting star flying across the vast night sky. If Ash made a wish on a passing meteorite, then she was at liberty to do so as well in both her right and her belief in the shooting star myth. Acting quickly, she intertwined her fingers together and solemnly lowered her head. These became her last uttered words in the Kanto region for now.

"_I wish for the power to never give up until the end… and to be with that boy, Ash, again…_"

* * *

><p><em>The Present Day…<em>

"They say if you make a wish on a shooting star before it disappears, your wish will come true."

Diancie was quick to take his wondrous advice to heart, following his example in making a wish as he wished on the next shooting star just for her. Serena couldn't help but watch such a beautiful and selfless display from her Shellder-shaped tent while Bonnie and Dedenne were snug and warm, their tired bodies concealed within their sleeping bag and their childish minds frolicking in dreamland. Finding him in the Kalos region and even being asked to join him on his journey was beyond her mortal imagination, extending even farther than the visible bright stars in the dark skies this night.

She was happy that she had nurtured the inner strength to face her life and even endure the footsteps of Rhyhorn Racer training before learning of his presence here, even though she had not seen the boy from Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp for many years now. Her wish from camp came true and now it was time for a new goal to work towards.

Despite being the more mature figure in their traveling group, Ash was still the same sweet and clueless boy she knew, deeply appreciated, and harbored a heartfelt crush on as he demonstrated more of his sincere character in further extending friendship out to the Princess of the Diamond Domain. Even to this day, Serena strived to live up to the standard Ash had provided for her in order to find her own path, to never give up, even if she couldn't be with him for long.

Not that she was planning to leave him any time soon, but a girl could still dream about the unknown future with a boy she liked to this day.

Such ideals and fantasies danced in her head and entertained her pleasure as she continued watching Ash and Diancie in contentment and peace.

It was enough for her that he gave her the chance to believe in greater things. She wished to believe in herself, and he helped her see it to the end back at their time at the Pokémon Summer Camp. For that, she was eternally grateful. Now, this was a new chapter in their lives as they traveled on this Pokémon journey together and learn even more about the world around them and themselves. Serena made it a point to treasure every moment in her journey with Ash, to learn and grow from them. At least now as they both developed in their respective goals, they have each other to support in addition to Clemont and Bonnie's friendship.

A desire to wish gave strength to believe. And the power to believe led to having a dream.

"Dreams really can come true, huh Ash…?"

* * *

><p>"<strong>Make a wish. It's up to you. Find the strength inside and watch your dreams come true. You don't need a shooting star. The magic's right there in your heart. Close your eyes, believe, and make a wish." ~<strong>_**Jirachi Wish Maker **_

**(From Make a Wish, though I have a stronger preference for A Small Thing / Chiisaki Mono, the Japanese ending song of that movie) **

**L-ater!**

**And Happy Thanksgiving 2014!**


End file.
